


☆to the stars☆

by Button0baby



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0baby/pseuds/Button0baby
Summary: Craig was sent to space by Cartman and and few other boys to be the first --kids-- to find aliens and make millions. Well they did but it's only because human aren't allowed to go very far in space because they got banned :/ (season 13 episode 6).Tweek has been training most of his life to find humans and take them back to earth. This is that first human he's had to be in charge of..Note: they’re will be no smut if anything if that sort. In this fix they are still very much 10 although I might include handholding I have not decided.





	1. ■Stuck in space■

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not very good at writing so please do give criticism. Also there will not be anything other than hand holding. In this fic they are still very much 10 and I do not intend to make anything other than holding hands and maybe a kiss well see!?! Comment please and leave some like dudes

sat in space thinking about if i should tell butters that ive got myself into a pickle or not. if i do he'll panic and probobly not do anything, and if i dont ill still be stuck in space anyways. i dont really win either way. i deciede to keep my mouth shut, and try to make my own sloution, this consists of holding on to a rope and slowly pull myself towards the ship without it fully ripping off or kicking my legs so ill kinda swim towards the ship. Neither of these ideas work since the physics of space are weird like you you know if you spin once you spin like forever, so after doing this for awhile i just kinda give up and float around. I decide to take in how boring space is when you can’t see anything other than black with afew rocks here and there. It reminds me of my room dark and my suit is pretty comfy and warm so i kinda fall asleep for a bit. you think i would be worried, but i not really, whats gonna get me an alien?  
Im sleeping peacfully until i feel myself getting dragged into my ship. Everything is sleepy blurry but i look up and see a small almost butters like figure, he has out of control hair, a head band that makes his widows peak very obvious, and shapes along his cheeks. He seems to be wearing a space suit as well and a backpack that seems new. he starts to say somthing but i am unable to understand what hes saying, he takes antennas that i didnt notice before and pressed them too my arm, they glow lightly and i can feel my brain being invaded, he moves his head from my arm and looks up a me. "Craig?" i look up at him.  
"what."  
"thats your name right?" he has a jittery voice.  
"yup."  
" and you are in no way weirded out that i know ur name, despite me being a complete stranger?"  
"small world." he looks so confused at the fact that i dont mind that he knows my name.  
"uhh, okay, anyways, you might not care-"  
"i wont." his experssion is a mix of confused and worried.  
"ill tell you anyways, im from a planet where we are trained to find humans and return them home after an incident regarding a Colorado man!" i sit up after laying on the ground for his mini story, i rest my head on my hand, and sigh.  
" That was us." he looks at me, with a surprised face.  
"huh." he continues, " uhh well im going to be in charge until we get back to earth, then you can show me around and the classic shit." He hosts himself up and headed to the control panel. I walk up to my bed and plop down ruining how neat it once was and lay next to my spaceman monkey. the boy works his magic and makes it auto pilot i think. he walks up to me and puts his hand out, its kinda shakey but i shake his hand anyways, "my names tweek." i let go of his hand and ask what time we'll be back to earth amd he says a few hours. hopfully this doesnt mean ill be a fourth grader still and everyone else will be a seventh grader.  
im, severly bored, i ask tweek if he wants to like play rock paper sisssors and whoever looses has to lick the toliet seat he agrees confidently.. Rock. Paper. Sissors. are you fucking kidding me??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these past two chapters have been really short so the third one may take a little longer i want to try to get my next chapter too 1000 but idk.

Tweek starts pushing me towards the toilet, i mean yeah ive been the only one sitting here but ive also shared the same toilet with cartman, and that makes my ass dirty as heck. so when im pushed down right next to toilet i gag. Tweek starts laughing and i elbow him into the knee and he falls down. i tackle him and he pushes up on my chest giving him enough room to throw in a quick punch. im not a pussy so i punch him back, and we start to fight, not as in fight fight just, a playful dangerous fight. we both stop fucking around and laugh it off. i still never licked the toilet so i might as well, and dont worry tweek was there to laugh at me as i did it. we get back to the center and continue playing but this time if you lose you have to kiss the floor. so once again, rock, paper, scissors and god dammit. i give the floor a quick smooch, and we continue playing over and over doing gross things. i decide it's time to stop when i have to eat dust, so we both get up i speed walk to my bed and sit down while tweek slides down the wall and sits on the floor.  
"You got any pets?" i ask because i seem to miss my guinea pig,  
"yeah i had a bird named Alphie, he liked to talk a little." he seems to miss him. "he's been gone for awhile though." he twitches as he says this.  
"my guinea pigs name is stripe (#3)"  
"that's cool" the conversation is awkward because i don't really talk in the first place and he looks uncomfortable all the time, i also hate small talk. because of these reasons i decide to leave it at that ,just, thats cool. i start to think to myself about why tweek has those shapes on his face, so i ask. he says something about most of them meaning he was more masculient compared to others that's why he has triangles, and squares on his cheeks, he said he has similar cheek shapes to his mom, he also explains that when he meets his soulmate a random star will appear on his face. i stare at his face and assure him there is no star on his face, he doesn't look pleased to say the least. i pat him on the back and say.  
"don't worry you'll find that perfect someone someday".  
he isn't too pleased with my comment but i ignore that and continue to try make conversation. i say something like what's your family like, he soons replies with i don't really wanna talk about them, i assume he just doesn't wanna talk about his family because i'm a stranger or something in that sort even if we did play a good game of 'who ever loses rock, paper, scissors, has to lick the toilet bowl' with him.  
since i have no other conversations starters i stand up and walk over to the control panel. i analyze the words and all that i can make out is earth, i wonder if he knows english letters or just his language. I sit in the chair hoping that if i sit here things will go faster because the silent in the room is becoming more and more awkward. i hear him walk up to the same place and says, " you don't have a very good understanding of your own first language." he snickers at me because he seen me roll my eyes intensely. "i had to reprogram that system to my own language to completely understand everything." i stare at him and he starts to shake, mess with his shirt and hands.  
"you're a asshole, but better than the ones back on earth so i'll let that slide." He raises his eyebrows at me and smirks. So of course i smirk back but also whip out my trusty finger.  
"Whats that mean?" i look at him in utter disbelief.  
"Its a middle finger? Didn’t you like dig in my brain for this type of information?" he still looks super confused. “Well yeah but I only know as much English as you do!! I didn’t invade everything just what you know of your own lingo!! So please explain!” "you know when your like pissed off at someone but don't want to exactly say anything?"  
"So wait it's like a fuck off, just in sign language?"  
" not exactly, but i'll take it." as i said this suddenly a alarm started going off and Tweek went straight to a seat and buckled up. He looked back at me and motioned his head to the other seat, i got the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i took forever to write this, but the again i've been too busy drawing my own fanart, also i never mentioned what they were wearing in the first chapter. Craig is wearing his spaceman suit while Tweek is also wearing a suit but also carries a backpack around because he knows he'll need i on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This needed more description bc it’s an important part idk why I didn’t bother to go into detail

When we’re all buckled up I take it upon myself to make sure my stuff stays on bed and doesn’t fling off. As we get closer to the earth everything starts to shake and sparks start flying off the ship. When I hear a small bang I try too look back at my bed but my head is being held down by how fast we are going, but I turn my eyes towards Tweek, his hair seems far more puffier as if he’s a scared cat, maybe fearful of what could happen, his antennas are standing straight up holding themselves and something else together and his eyes are so glossy you can see the the front of the ship and metal being lit up by the speed and atmosphere in them , His Eyebrows are scrunched up , his mouth is resting while his cheeks glow orange like the front of the ship but His eye bags are darker this time, I wonder if he trained for this too? His fierce eyes meet mine you can tell they are a dark blue his face looks calmer less stressed but his eyebrows a crooked, his ante as remain standing straight up. My head jerks forward and I realize we’ve landed, it wasn’t as bad as I expected. We unbuckle and tweek tells me to grab all of my belongings.  
“Why?” I Ask him.  
“Because we shouldn’t be coming back.” He says while grabbing his bag.  
“Then how are you getting back home?”  
“My parents hopefully!”  
“Oh.” I go and start grabbing my bags. When we both step out the ship falls into pieces, I look at tweek and he doesn’t look surprised, in fact he looks impressed! “Did you do that?”  
“Uh, yeah. Hope you didn’t leave anything in there,” he then mumbles “despite me telling you to get everything.”  
I roll my eyes, “no I didn’t leave anything in there I was just wondering,” I pause “because that’s pretty cool if you had. But you already answered that so I geuss you’re pretty cool.”  
“Wanna see?” I look up “like how I did that?” Blue smoke-ish like stuff starts to flowing from his antennas, the stuff starts separating into long noodles and the long noodles start spreading into little numbs, they’re arms! They head straight for me, I shout a little and duck at the same time, but they weren't going for me I can tell because first tweek is giggling and they start to mold the parts into something. It’s a metal bear. The bear is still floating but the arms are gone now.  
“Where did they go?”  
“ I can make them reappear and disappear, it’s pretty cool, I feel like a ghost when I do it, only when I become sad or angery will they start to thicken and only then will you be able to touch them.” He seem really proud of himself when he says this. “Only a few aliens can do shit like that!” He’s giddy now.  
“Pretty cool dude.” I only notice where we’ve landed when i walk up to tweek to give him a high five, the air is cold and crisp, and the snow is super crunchy, it gives off a homey vibe. I also am now very thankful for my very warm suit and I’m sure tweek feels the same way.  
“I think I know where we are,” I look back and say, “follow me dude.” And he follows me as instructed. And sure enough there lays South Park, only a few miles away.  
When we arrive i walk to my house and tell tweek he could stay here til his parents got here, He agreed and we walked to my room. Right before I got into my room my mom had walked out of her room and scurried to my side.  
“Where have you been?!?” She hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead.  
“Uh, space?” She stops what she’s doing and looks at me.  
“Space?”  
“Yup, alright I’m gonna, ya know get changed. Also I hope you don’t mind my friend staying til his parents get here, do you?”  
“No, I don’t mind will he be here for Dinner?” “Yup”  
“Okay, love you Craig.”  
“Uh, huh.” I walk into my room to see tweek poking at my guinea pigs cage with slight giggles coming from him, as I get closer I can see my sister had been told to feed him so she came up with the genius idea to cut a large hole in the bag and just set it in there, but I geuss it’s better than nothing, stripe#3 seems to be swimming in the food so I giggle at my little guy too. After I’m don’t laughing I take it out, I’ll have to go to the store later because most of the food is gone. I tell tweek I’ll be getting dressed in the bathroom so he can stay in my room and get dressed. I slip into the bathroom to get dressed into my blue jacket and black jeans, I walk out into the hallway only To hear a little yell, I knock on my door and tweek tells me to come in, when I walk in he’s dressed in a green button up with black jeans, he also seems to be stuffing something in the bag, he is struggling with it. “I could let you borrow a bag?” Tweek was caught off guard so whatever he was struggling with had escaped, I follow tweeks glaring eyes only to see alittle figure standing in the corner of my room. The figure has a two dots for eyes. ovals for eyes brows, and has a small shirt with what I’m guessing is a label printed on it. “Moop, I’m going to poke your face so hard that you can’t talk anymore.” Tweek starts to walk towards the moop(?) and picks the little guy up. “What is that?” I ask genuinely concerned. “In my planet if you where born into a family of shop owners you will have your own personal employee to help you with the shop, since my dad is originally one ,I get one, even if I go to school for something entirely different.” A small voice interrupts, “and I help you with that too don’t I?!?” Tweek rolls his eyes. “Moop, Craig, Craig, Moop. He holds out Moop on his hand and Moop holds out his tiny limb, I shake his little limb with my finger. “Nice to meet you Craig.” “Yup.” I set my finger down and lay on my bed. Tweek sits in the floor while Moop brings out his own tiny bag. Tweek whispers something about where the rest of you is but Moop ignores him. I kinda fall asleep but am woken by my mom knocking on my door. “Can I come in?” She asks. Tweek stuffs Moop under my bed. “ sure, I don’t really care.” She walks in too see me on the bed while tweek sits on the floor. She walks over to us and asks tweek a question. “Hey hun, What do you want to eat?” “Oh, chicken is fine!” He moves his arm to his head. Wow she can’t be bothered to ask her own son, but I geuss I live here and he’s a guest. “Does that sound fine to you Craig?” I sit up on my bed. “Yeah sounds fine to me.” “Oh and you both have school tomorrow,” she looks to tweek “so try to take that makeup off okay, I’m sure your parents would be upset if you went to school as an alien.” Tweek looks at me and I shrug. “Okay.” My mom gets up and walks out but she stops at the door. “I’ll have someone come get you” We both nod and she leaves. “Does she know I’ll be here for a while? I mean she acted like it?” Tweek asks. “I asked if you could stay so I’m assuming yes.” I look to him, “can you like make them shapes on your cheeks disappear?” He looks up at me. “Probably.” He closes his eyes and scrunches his eyebrows together, and the shapes disappear one by one. Moop crawls from under my bed and is spewing gibberish. “WHYD YOU SHOVE ME UNDER THERE?” Moop yells which isn’t very loud but I’m sure for him it is. “Because Craig’s mom walked in and I didn’t need her seeing a little figure walking around!” He tells Moop. I interrupt taking tweeks side, knowing that my mom would just think Moop is a doll. “Yeah my mom would probably faint.” Moop sits down and crosses his little numbs together. “Now you guys are just poking fun at me.” This little moment suddenly reminds me of Clyde, and I suddenly remember that I have a whole bunch of people who still think I’m in space.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Tweek, wanna meet some more humans?” I ask Tweek.  
“Uh, I mean sure, but won’t go they don’t like me?” He seems a lot more nervous now than he was in space, so much to the point where he starts pulling at his button up.  
“Then who cares, plus Its just some of my friends and assholes!” I kinda shout. Tweek look a little less nervous. I get up and motion tweek to get up too. We both start to walk down the stair case, when we get into the living room my dad is on the couch and so is my little sister. His eyes light up when he sees me.  
“Craig!?” I’m guessing mom didn’t tell them I was home as some sort of surprise.  
“Hey dad.” He holds grasps my shoulders and asks where I’ve been. “Uh you know, space.” He has the same reaction as mom.  
“Space,” I nod “well geuss I’m glad your back space ranger.” He smirks at me and I decide to give him a sweet little bird, he returns the gift. After our heart warming reunion I ask how long until dinner will be done. The answer is about an hour, that’s long enough for me. I try to walk out the door with tweek. But my dads asks where I’m going.  
“You just got back home and now your trying to leave again? No way dude you gotta stay here.” I close the door and dad just continues to talk. “Also who’s that?” Tweek jumps alittle, and starts messing with his hands instead of his shirt. Mom steps in the door way.  
“Yeah I never did catch his name?”  
“His name is tweek and he’s staying here until his parents get to earth.” I cross my arms, at this point I’m just annoyed.  
“Oh, okay, well tweek you can stay here however long you need too!” She smiles at us, and Tweek returns the smile but I remain the same. We both start to walk up the stairs.  
“They’re only acting like that because I’ve been missing for a while, they should start acting normal in a few days, and my dad will start to care alittle less, I’m sure he’s where I get my care free attitude from.”  
“They seem nice.” Tweek smiles a sorrow smile.  
“My family is weird, the kinda act like robots? But my mom wasn’t always like that. I’m sure if it, she used to be a boxer, but then she met my dad at a coffee shop and got her star on the bridge of her nose, and then my dad told her she should stop boxing or one day she’ll get really hurt and die. Obviously my mom didn’t want to die so she slowly stopped boxing and slowly became a copy of my boring coffe addicted dad. “ tweek sits on the floor next to a sleeping Moop. “ and now they’re all boring and I feel like if I keep boxing I would be able too bring my mom back, when she learned I wanted to box she was really happy and started acting like a normal person but then my dad told me to quit and that was the end of it.”  
“Do you still box?” I ask  
“Of corse I don’t listen to my dad really. And I have to keep going to get my insteresting mom back so I can see why I’m so weird? You get what I’m talking about?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be able to get your mom back!” I smile at tweek and he smiles back. My little sister walks into my room.  
“Mom told me to tell you,” She points at tweek “that Craig has a spare mattress under his bed for his friends” tweek thanks her, she blushes slightly. “Yes your welcome and dinner is done.” We both follow her downstairs into the kitchen. Me and tweek pick out our sets while my mom and dad start handing out plates of food.


End file.
